


Where's Your Dick (Frikey)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, FTM Frank Iero, First Time, Kinda?, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: This is the straightest thing Isaac (the author) has ever written and he plans to keep it that way





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was slightly inspired by a frerard i read on wattpad. it's during a scene where trans! frank and cis! jamia are about to fuck and she says the same thing mikey does, and i thought of it and wrote this because i find that scene funny as hell.
> 
> i'm also v sorry if it's bad i don't write straight sex for a reason
> 
> probably because IM not straight but you get the point

“M-Mikey, ah!”

Frank was writhing on the bed, his boyfriend above him placing hickeys on Frank’s hip bones, his shirt riddled up to his ribcage, but it felt too hot to have it on. Mikey hummed against his skin, nibbling gently just below the right dove on his stomach, hands pushing his shirt up more, but not high enough to reveal the scars Frank had.

Mikey pulled away slightly to unbutton Frank’s jeans, and he worked fast, undoing the belt and sliding it off before working the button and zip. As he was pulling it down, everything seemed to float back into Frank’s head, and the reason why they hadn’t done this sooner.

“W-Wait no, Mikes-“ but the cold air on Frank’s genitals cut him off, letting out a slight gasp instead. Mikey looked up with wide eyes, totally not expecting to see a vagina and not a dick.

“Where’s your dick?” Mikey blurted, before he looked away sharply. “Fuck, that’s not what I wanted to say…” he mumbled, before he spoke up again. “You’re trans?”

Frank hid what he could of his face into the pillow under his head, knowing Mikey was looking at him as he started to silently cry, not responding. He felt the weight of Mikey move further up his body, before Frank was being hugged close by sharp angles he loved.

“Hey no, Frank it’s okay,” Mikey muttered into his ear, kissing his wet cheek and looking at him. “You should’ve told me- this is why you didn’t want to have sex sooner, yeah?”

Frank sniffled and nodded slightly, and his other cheek was kissed.  Mikey wasn’t very affectionate, but he always made up for it when he had to cheer someone up, usually reserved for his brother or Frank. He smiled at him, moving a tattooed hand to wipe his eyes.

“Do you… want me to keep going?” Mikey asked, a little hesitant now that he knew, not wanting to make Frank feel shit about his dysphoria. Frank nodded though, “Please.”

Mikey nodded, before hotly kissing his boyfriend like he had when they got started, mixing their tongues and causing Frank to let out little sounds of pleasure, and Mikey finally decided to pull their shirts off. He stopped kissing Frank and pulled his off first, before doing Frank’s and staring at his chest.

Frank looked where the others gaze was; on the space where his breasts use to rest, which now had somewhat faint scars there after having them removed. He’d gotten them done five months before he met Mikey too, so he didn’t have to find out about them until now. Frank’s face went pink in embarrassment and he looked away, but let out a little pleasured sound when Mikey gently kissed along the scars, his hands moving to Mikey’s shoulder blades. “M-Mikes, please, I want-“

“What do you want, mm?” Mikey asked, now just kissing over Frank’s chest, and Frank groaned at how much of a tease his boyfriend could be. “Y-You, I want you Mikes, anything, please- oh fuck.”

He threw his bed into the pillows when Mikey started to slowly rub his clit, and Frank bucked his hips up, whimpering as he wanted more, and he couldn’t wait. “Mikey, please, fucking fuck me- p-please.”

Mikey moved his lips up to Frank’s neck, letting out a small breath that resembled a sigh. “I don’t have a condom, Frank, and I don’t want to get you pregnant.”

Frank froze slightly, because he defiantly didn’t want to get pregnant either, so he nodded, albeit a little shaky. “Y-Yeah, that fine, M-Mikes.”

Mikey was kissing him again, hard and heated, before he pulled away slightly and crawled further down the bed, and Frank’s fingers moved from his shoulders to Mikey’s short hair, and he practically convulsed when Mikey spread Frank’s legs and gave a lick over his clit, and Mikey felt Frank’s legs kick into his sides gently, and hearing him moan. “A-Ah!”

The older moved his hands to grab Frank’s knees, gently coaxing him to swing them over his shoulders, which Frank did. Mikey went back to gripping the tattooed hips, darting his tongue out again and again as he repeatedly licked over Frank’s opening, loving the noises his lover was sounding.

Mikey pulled back and quickly coated two of his fingers in his saliva when he stuck them in his mouth, using that and the spit already at Frank’s entrance as lube as he pushed one finger in the younger’s tight entrance.

Frank hummed loudly. “Ah Mikes, so good, yeah.”

Mikey moved up to place kisses on his lower stomach, close to Frank’s crotch as he pushed a second finger into the other, who whimpered and moved down towards the fingers, panting slightly. Mikey moved his fingers around in Frank’s tight heat, trying to find that bundle of nerves

Frank gasped a moment later and bucked his hips up, moaning loudly. “F-Fuck, there, right t-there- please!” Mikey moved his lips down and tongued over where his two fingers were pushing in and out, rubbing over Frank’s prostate and causing Frank to let out breathy moans.

He pushed forward slightly when the heels of Frank’s feet kicked into his back, and that was the only warning he got before white liquid squirted over Mikey’s fingers and some in his mouth, so he quickly pulled his fingers out and moved his mouth lower and he licked over Frank’s clit, taking as much of Frank’s come as he could.

Frank was soon whining at the oversensitivity, pushing away lightly. Mikey moved away and climbed up to straddle Frank’s waist, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “Good?”

“Fucking- fantastic,” Frank grinned up at him, before looping his fingers in with Mikey’s jeans, tugging gently. “Want me to fix that?”

Mikey shook his head. “No, you don’t have to-“

Frank rolled them over, moving from the middle of the bed to the side Mikey usually slept on and straddled his boyfriend, kissing gently at his A+ jawline. “I want to.”

Mikey smiled at him slightly before tilting his neck back to give Frank better access, but Frank was already undoing his jeans, pulling off the belt and undoing the button and zip, shoving them down and looking at the tent in Mikey’s boxer briefs. “Mm, look at you.”

Mikey let out a long breath when his boyfriend nuzzled over his very obvious erection, covered by the thin fabric, and Frank giggled when precome made a spot in the fabric darker and wet, and he gave a kitten lick over it, hearing Mikey’s breath hitch.

He gently pulled the boxers down to Mikey’s ankles, where they were thrown off and onto the floor, Mikey’s hard on bobbing out and inducing another sharp and quiet sound. Frank straddled his legs, and went right for it and went down on Mikey’s dick, grabbing his hips before he could buck up.

“Mm, Frank, s’good…” Mikey groaned, slightly muffled as he stuffed his face into the pillow, trying to muffle himself. Frank licked up the shaft, taking the head of the dick in his mouth and doing little licks over it, moving his right hand from Mikey’s bony hips to the base of Mikey’s cock, rubbing half of it as he sucked the other, hollowing his cheeks.

“I’m- ah, not gonna l-last,” Mikey choked out as Frank continued to blow him, and Frank only let out a muffled affirmative sound in response, causing Mikey’s spine to get chills from the bottom to his neck.

“F-Frank, pull off, I-I’m gonna-“ Mikey didn’t finish his warning before he cut himself off with a whorish sound, much loudly then the quiet little grunts he was giving previously. Frank swallowed around the come that got into his mouth, some mixed with spit leaking from the corner of his mouth and onto his chin, before he pulled off and collapsed on Mikey’s stomach, close to falling asleep.

“Hey, c’mon babe, up here.”

Frank nodded and lazily moved up the bed to lie next to Mikey, who pulled over the blanket they were just having sex on and covering them, hugging Frank to his chest. They were silent for a moment, before Mikey spoke up. “None of that made you feel uncomfortable, yeah?”

Frank tiredly shook his head. “Really good,” was all he said, and felt Mikey hug him closer around the waist and kiss his lips gently before he passed out, content with the result of the evening, Mikey not far behind and falling into slumber.


End file.
